


Ruby Red

by Presto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Presto/pseuds/Presto
Summary: Snapes a vampire!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Ruby Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was from my tumblr; [Rxmulus](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rxmulus).

"You're.... a _vampire_?"

Ruby red stained everything that wasn't black. Crimson dripped from pointed fangs, glistening in the moonlight.

It was only a half moon that hung overhead, thank Merlin.

"I'm... a _vampire_."

Severus stared up at Remus for that brief moment of connection. Red eyes met amber, ironically the gryffindor colours.

Remus felt the whiskery hairs on his lip almost twitched as his lips slowly eased into a crooked grin.

"You know, somewhere, out there," He hummed his words with a soft chuckle, "Someone's going to be writing a stuipd smut story about a werewolf and a vampire dating."

Severus' brows furrowed forwards. Not the reaction - or the reply - he had been expecting. "I loathe the fact you still have enough connections to the Muggle world to know about that. And I hate the fact that I even know what you mean to begin with," A soft exhale.

Musclar, scarred arms wrapped themselves around the tiny gothic man. A nose pressed into Severus' own neck - right where the two fang marks of his childhood lingered - where a kiss was pressed upon it. Snape could feel the tickle of stubble.

"I think you took the title of _dungeon bat_ too seriously, _Darling_ ," Remus whispered, grin never wavering against pale skin.

"And you too the nickname of flea ridden mutt too seriously yourself, _Dear_ ," Severus replied, a little venom to his voice but with a stomach filled from a nights feed, he let himself relax into the comforting embrace.

Out of everyone in his life, of course Remus would be the best to understand. They could be _cursed_ together.


End file.
